The present invention relates to feed for an animal. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electrolyte supplement that is orally administered to an animal in an aqueous solution and the method of using the electrolyte supplement.
Young animals such as bovine calves are susceptible to diarrhea. Diarrhea are caused by a number of infectious agents including bacteria such as Escherichia coli, salmonella species, viruses such as Rotavirus, Coronavirus, and Torovirus and other pathogens. Each of these pathogens causes symptoms including dehydration, acidosis, electrolyte abnormalities and hyperglycemia. In the case of severe diarrhea, a young calf may suffer permanent internal injuries which may result in lower weight gain and/or milk production as an adult mammal. In some instances, severe diarrhea can result in the death of a young animal.
Aqueous supplements containing simple carbohydrates, such as glucose, fructose and/or dextrose, and electrolytes can be given to the calves with diarrhea to treat the symptoms caused by diarrhea, namely dehydration, acidosis, lack of energy and a reduction in electrolyte levels. There are several aqueous electrolyte supplements that are currently being fed to calves including supplements containing electrolyte concentrations of less than 20 strong ion difference (SID). The SID of a solution is determined by adding the mEq/l of sodium ion with the mEq/l of potassium ion and subtracting the mEq/l of chloride ion. An electrolyte supplement having a SID of 20 or less is considered to be “weak” by industry standards. In some instances, “weak” electrolyte supplements provide adequate amounts of water, simple carbohydrates and electrolytes to treat the symptoms associated with diarrhea. However, if the calf has a severe case of diarrhea, a “weak” electrolyte supplement may not provide an adequate remedy for the young animal to reverse the effects of diarrhea.
When a “weak” electrolyte supplement does not provide an adequate remedy for diarrhea, a “strong” aqueous electrolyte supplement may be orally administered to the calf. “Strong” electrolyte supplements have ion concentrations of between about 50 and about 80 SID. “Strong” electrolyte supplements generally replenish electrolyte levels in the calf and remedy the calf's other symptoms associated with diarrhea.
However, “strong” electrolyte supplements typically contain ingredients that address virtually every symptom associated with diarrhea which may not be necessary to cure a particular calf of diarrhea. Because “strong” electrolyte supplements are designed to treat virtually every symptom associated with diarrhea, “strong” electrolyte supplements are expensive relative to “weak” electrolyte supplements. Because of the difference in cost, the producer is left with a decision of feeding the calf a “strong” supplement that will reduce the effect of diarrhea but will cost a significant amount of money or feeding the calf a “weak” supplement which costs considerably less money but may or may not improve the dehydration caused by diarrhea.